A Night Out
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: Gambit is a sexy MoFo that any woman would want......except Rouge. But can his charming personality and stelth dance moves convince her other wise?........A bunch of x-men hanging out in Harry's will find out.


I do not own the X-Men, but I think they may own me.

I Suck at Spelling so my apologies please!

A Night Out

It had been a long and stressful week for the battle weary X-Men who, despite exhaustion, had opted for a much needed night out. As was customary, Harry's was the place to be, close by, small, intimate with a pool table, juke box and booths big enough for Beast to squeeze into. Most of the team were already there, some at a table and others at the Bar. Rouge was playing pool against Iceman, trying to avoid looking at the entrance, half waiting for a dashing Cajun charmer to waltz in and half dreading the sight of his arrogant, cocky, down right infuriating self. She aimed and sunk the 8 ball, letting out a breath and standing up strait leaning on the pool cue, hands on her hip hugger jeans.

"My game." She said almost boerd as Bobby grumbled handing the pool stick over to Warren who smirked at his friends annoyance. Bobby joined Betsy and Logan at the bar and ordered a beer for himself and a whiskey sour for Rouge as was part of their bet. Wolverine looked over at the pool table then to Bobby.

"How close you get?" Logan asked. Bobby shook his head and sipped his beer.

"Three balls left, she practically never misses!" He complained.

"I am surprised since her focus has been divided between the table and the door all night." Betsy commented casually but implying much more.

"Any idea what set them off?" Bobby asked with his back to the bar, winking at the waitress.

"Nope. But it's always something with those two." Logan sighed.

"You guys talking about the love birds?" Kitty asked as she slid up to the bar ready as always for gossip. The others all nodded. "Did you see the dagger's she was shooting at him during the flight back?" She giggled.

"Yhea and he didn't even look over at her. Just kept on shuffling his cards." Iceman added.

"She wanted to knock them out of his hands and rip them up." Psylock mused. The other three turned to look at her, Logan raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't ease dropping she was just projecting her thoughts so loudly!" Betsy smirked in defense and sipped her beer.

Over at the booth Jean, Cyclops and Storm listened with amused smiles as Beast described the expression on the faces of a group of FOH members when he protected them from the explosion of a bomb they had planted in the subway in an attempt to frame mutants. Near by Nightcrawler shared shots with Colossus and Bishop who kept an eye on the human patrons around them who intern were whispering about Kurt's blue tail that when intoxicated had a mind of it's own and swayed about. Every one was consumed in conversation when the sound of a Harley engine was cut off in the parking lot. No one heard it except Logan who turned toward the door with a smile, ready for the show, though he tried to act as if he wasn't at all interested, he was after all the Wolverine and he had no use for cheap gossip.

Outside the half moon shown bright as a tall, mysterious man in a trench coat eased his maroon bike into the gravel parking lot. Gambit killed the engine but remained on the bike lighting a cigarette with his finger. He swung a leg over and leaned on the motorcycle casually as he inhaled deep, contemplating his next move. An attractive pair of women walked past him, offering seductive glances and giggled whispers before entering the establishment. Remy smiled at them, and then reached into his coat pocket, taking out his deck of cards. He flipped through them ideally and glanced up at the moon humming a zydeco song from long ago. Closing his eyes, he split the deck muttering, "Any card but hers!" and held up the card releasing a breath as he opened his eyes and stared at the Queen of Hearts.

"Merd!" He muttered in annoyance looking away and then back again. "Chere, what you do to dis poor love sick fool!" He sighed and put away the cards, finished his smoke and headed inside.

The door opened slowly and in sauntered a handsome devil with an easy grin and laughing eyes shaded by a mess of auburn hair that fell lose framing his scruffy jaw. A brown Armani trench coat rest on well defined shoulders and a white dress shirt, half unbuttoned and untucked hid his toned abs. A gold crucifix dangled around his neck delicately out of sight, a gentle reminder of his slightly unorthodox but never the less Catholic upbringing. Remy wore dark bootleg jeans cuffed over black rider boots, both brand new after his last pairs met with an unforeseen accident involving bubble bath, candle wax and butterscotch sauce that hardens when it dries. The dashing young man stood in the door way for a moment surveying the room, receiving more then just casual glances from the various patrons and nodding in recognition to the other X-men. As he made his way to the bar his gaze fell on Rouge, the only person determined not to acknowledge his presence. Her fanned attempt to ignore him hurt more then he was willing to admit but all he allowed was a bitter smile and a snort as he took a seat.

"Well, if it ain't Remy LeBeau, the Ragin' Cajun himself!.........What'll it be mon amie?" Harry asked in enthusiasm, always pleased to see Gambit. There was something about the man he liked, he wasn't sure why but he always had the feeling of camaraderie when he came by, as if they had been bosom buddies their whole lives.

Gambit looked up at the older man whose face he had grown fond of, with laugh lines and wrinkles and a big bushy yellow mustache that reminded him of his late brother Henri. "Well that's a mighty fine question you be askin Mon Ami…..unfortunately, ol' Remy can't quit seem to make up his mind as to what he need tah be drinkin. I was thinking 'bout a gin-n-tonic at de door but now I might be craving a scotch,….somethin smooth tah get me feeling the same." Remy smiled with ease and kept his gaze on the man in front of him, avoiding the sight of the woman behind him who leaned over the pool table trying to focus on her shot but having trouble. The tension between them was thick and obvious to any who knew them, but to the casual patron, they appeared indifferent to each other's existence. Harry glanced at Rouge then back to Gambit and smiled with sympathy.

"I'll make it a double glass." He nodded. Gambit tipped his head in thanks then looked over at Wolverine who sat three stools down with Psylock smirking behind him. He gave a cordial nod and Logan raised his beer. Then Remy took his drink from Harry and turned around leaning back and gazing at the empty space in front of the Juke box. A waitress walked by him and winked while another women coming up to the bar to order her drink gave him a long glance and a smile, waiting for him to make his move. Both were pretty, and he knew both where his for the taking, but the cards had spoken and to disregard their advice after asking was bound to bring him a heap of bad luck. He needed those cards, depended on them for his life, going against them was a fools move. He sighed shaking his head then downed his glass, asked for another and walked over to Rouge sipping it slow. Standing in front of her shot at the corner of the table, she at least had to look in his direction which he figured was a step in the right direction.

"Bonjour Ma Chere,…………care to dance?" His voice was soft and sweet not strong or demanding. She didn't respond but aimed her stick for the shot. Sighing with frustration, she made her shot and missed, standing up she huffed glaring at the man responsible.

"No Swamp Rat, I don't wanna dance and I'd appreciate you staying the hell out of my shot!" She huffed, grabbing some chalk and rubbing it on her cue. She concentrated entirely on the task with knitted eyebrows, to show she was through with their brief conversation. He watched her for a moment, feeling the frustration and anger boiling inside. But not tonight he thought, tonight there would be no more arguing, no more accusations and no more uncomfortable silences, no more Drama! He turned his locked jaw into a playful smile and took another sip.

"Okay Rougie, maybe later, non?" He tipped his head before she could answer and made his way toward the jukebox. He kept his breathing steady and his gaze fixed strait ahead, well aware that his team mates had all just witnessed his rejection and now looked upon him with either pity or satisfaction. There was no point in getting embarrassed however since he was after all the best looking man in the whole bar and would be damned if he was just gonna walk away with his tail tucked between his legs. He stood in front of the fifties style music machine, drink in hand and began scrolling through the selection. He stopped a few times carefully scrutinizing the selection. So many good songs to choose from but he needed one that would get his point across loud and clear, with a good melody to dance to, slow and sensual. He stopped and smiled down at B.B King, a man who knows about the blues caused by the fairer sex. Slipping a quarter into the machine he selected the song, "Gambler's Blues," knowing the lyrics would speak loader then his words ever could on Rouge's deaf ears. He turned around leaning back against the jukebox as the sweet sound of slide guitar poured threw the speakers. All eyes where on him and he knew it was time to turn on the charm and take center stage. Gambit finished his drink and set it down on the waitresses tray as she walked by, letting his hand trace down her wrist to her elbow as she slowly walked past with her eyes fixated on his smooth fingers. She kept moving toward the bar but couldn't help glancing back over her shoulder biting her lip as she watched Remy shrug off his coat as he began moving casuly to the music. His movements where graceful as he tossed his coat over the back of the booth where Jean and the other's all sat watching the scene with amused curiosity. He smiled at them before spinning around with a bust of momentum into the middle of the room, letting the easy rhythm of the music move his body.

_*I don't know what love is, But i think i must have it bad. Yeah, you know i don't know what love is people Whoah, but i think i must have it bad!*_

He swayed on his feet, his hips turning gently from side to side, his fingers lightly playing his air guitar while he smiled with his brow knit in deep concentration over the music. The other X-men stared at him with mouths open then glanced around the room as one at a time women began to stand up and sauntered over toward him

_*Yeah, you know some people say love is just a gamble But whatever it is, it's enough to drive old b. mad *  
_

. It was amazing how Remy's self confidence made the silly act of fingering an air guitar seem as through he really where the Blues King himself. A cute red head was the first to reach him, matching his rhythm and physically taking his hands and placing them on her hips. Then a tall blond, a little older but with a seductive smile came up behind him caressing his shoulders and back.

_*They say love is just a proposition people. It's strictly a game of give and take  
Yeah, they tell me love, love, love is a proposition people. They say it's strictly a game of give and take. Whoah, but my woman took all i gave her and i'm here to tell to you that love proposition stuff's a fake*_

Gambit was now surrounded by women of all ages while the men glared menacingly from the tables surrounding the bar. However no death stare was as fierce as the one Rouge fixed him with from her spot next to the pool table. Her green eyes where wide and her jaw muscles twitched. Remy dipped two ladies at once who giggled with delight as he grinned down at them and their rather valupsious cleavage. His smile faded slightly once his eyes rose to meet her's from across the bar.

_*Oh, i don't claim to be no gambler people. Oh, i don't' know much about the dice  
Yes, i don't claim to be no gambler people. I tell you i don't know much about the dice  
Oh, but i wait and my baby knows, She knows i'm not the kind who's gonna crap out twice.*  
_

They shared a look, a moment that communicated their feelings for one another, their frustrations, their disappointments, their failed dreams and their dashed hopes. Both felt betrayed, their prides hurt and their need for one another denied.

_*Yes, she left me early this mornin', I don't know the reason why. She just got up early this mornin'. Didn't even say good-bye.*_

Remy stood up strait, he stopped dancing and kept his demon eyes locked with her emerald green ones wanting more then anything to take her in his arms and be done with the flirtatious circus he had surrounded himself with. She looked down at the floor then back up at the man she loved, her expression one of remorse and grief and ultimately frustrated confusion. The women around him tugged at his sleeves, ran their fingers through his hair and slid around him as if he were a stripper pole but his attention remained focused on Rouge, the only woman in the room who could take his breath away with one look and peirce his heart with another.

_*But i love you, i love you, you know i love you baby. Although you made me cry  
Yes, there are a lot of women who want me. Oh, but how you satisfy!*_

She walked toward him slowly, her thumbs stuck in the belt loops of her hip hugger jeans, biting her lip and glancing at him with nervous apprehension. Remy stood transfixed, his heart beating faster but his expression calm and patient not wanting to get his hopes up. The song had ended and the Cajun groupies had begun to wander back to their respective tables and booths sighing as they looked over their shoulder at what might have been and then scowling at the beautiful woman who seemed to have captured his full attention.

The other X-Men watched as their resident soap opera couple once again engaged in the drama they all knew so well, each spying out of the corner of their eye egger to see how it would play out this time. Rouge walked past him with a look he couldn't read, a look that could have meant just about anything. He raised his left hand as she passed stopping himself just before he touched her arm protected by the green kashmir sweeter he helped Bobby pick out for her last Christmas. His fingers just caught a wisp of her hair instead, the slightest tingle across his skin, leaving him, as always wanting more. He closed his eyes for a second and gained his composure. It was stupid of him to think his little flirtatious game would bring her to him, childish really, trying to make her jealous.. He shook his head slightly and began walking toward the bar with his head down when he was stopped in his tracks by a song. He knew the melody and he knew the words by heart, humming it absent mindedly when ever he pictured Rouge's beautiful face.

_* Well, I built me a raft and she's ready for floatin' Old Mississippi, she's calling my name. Catfish are jumpin' That paddle wheel pumpin' Black water keep rollin' on past just the same*_

Gambit stood up strait, his head cocked to the side and an easy smile on his face as The Doobie Brothers sang her song. He turned back around to see Rouge leaning up against the jukebox machine looking decidedly sexy as she finished her drink, smiling coyly at the Cajun charmer as if to assure him that she too could turn heads. His smile grew as he walked towards his love, once again moving with the music.

_*Oh black water, keep on rolling, Mississippi moon won't you keep on shining on me_

_Yeah, keep on shining your light, Gonna make everything, pretty mama. Gonna make everything all right. And I ain't got no worries, cause I ain't in no hurry at all.*_

She set down her empty glass and walked toward Remy, meeting him in the middle and wrapping her arms around his neck, moving together in time with the music. Their embrace was natural and easy, their movements almost synchronized, both giving themselves completely to the music and each other.

_* Well if it rains I don't care, Don't make no difference to me. Just take that streetcar that's goin' uptown.*_

Remy took her gloved hand and gently guided her into a spin, then another as he passed her behind his back and to his front again pulling her in close. Her body rested close against his, her back to his front as he wrapped one arm around her waist and one across her chest, his hand laying on her opposite shoulder. He smelled her hair, intoxicated by the aroma of her magnolia shampoo he had special ordered for her from France. In return for his affection, she reached up running her fingers through his hair, her smile one of relief and satisfaction as she caught the jealous looks from the other women around the bar.

_* Yeah, I like to hear some funky Dixieland and dance some honky tonk_

_And I be buyin' everybody drinks all 'round*_

Jean and Storm exchanged looks as a pair of girls walked by in a huff, whispering loudly about the couple who remained the focus of attention.. It seemed all over the bar people were talking and even pointing directly at Rouge and Gambit yet the two lovebirds seemed completely oblivious to the existence of anyone else, so absorbed in each other and the music that seemed to coarse threw them like electricity.

_*I like to hear some funky Dixieland Pretty mama come and take me by the hand_

_By the hand, hand, Take me by the hand, pretty mama. Come and dance with your daddy all night long*_

He spun her out and back in again, their momentum increasing with the music causing Rouge to laugh out load as Remy spun her again and again. This was the way it should be, laughing and dancing with the woman he loved. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes sparkled making everything else dull in comparison.

_*I like to hear some funky Dixieland. Pretty mama come and take me by the hand_

_By the hand, hand, I want to honky tonk. Take me by the hand, pretty mama. _

_Honky tonk, honky tonk. Come on and dance with your daddy all night long_

_With you all night long! *_

They slowed down and remained wrapped in each other's arms rocking gently as the music faded. Rouge rest her head against his chest breathing in his scent of cigarettes, cologne and that irresistible Cajun spice. It felt so right being in the moment she didn't want the song to end or the dance to stop. His arms held her tight, unwilling to let go or acknowledge the inevitable separation that would occur. So instead they remained there, rocking slowly despite the annoying beat of some 8o's pop song another patron had selected.

The other X-men watched with mixed feelings, some happy, some jealous and some irritated although not sure why. Wolverine turned back around in his bar stool toward Harry who looked on at the two mutant love birds with a comfortable smile. He looked over at Logan with a sigh.

"Those two kids sure make a handsome couple. Despite all that stubbornness and heart ache they just look right together!" He concluded with a firm nod. Logan raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement sipping his beer.

"Yup, but I don't think those two would want it any other way." He smirked as he shook his head. For better or for worse the Cajun and the southern bell were drawn together like magnets, had been ever since the day they locked eyes on one another. Logan looked back over his shoulder at them again and made a silent whish that this newest reconciliation might make it threw the week although he wasn't making any bets.

Fin

I don't think this was my best but I wanted to try something a little more sappy and less angsty. I think there will be some fallow ups. I hope u liked it.


End file.
